The Benefits Of Wandering
by moronic-children
Summary: [Mortal Instruments] Alec is wandering about and he happens upon an unexpected person.AlecMagnus [One Shot]


Title: The benefits of Wandering

Pairing: Alec/Magnus

I wrote this story because I was disappointed by the lack of 'Mortal Instruments' fan fiction, and because I thought that a relationship between Alec and Magnus seemed extremely likely. In any case, it's been a while since I've written anything, and even longer since I've written fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy it, and that the characterizations aren't too off.

Alec meandered about the streets of Brooklyn, unsure of why or how he had managed to end up in that particular area. He had been walking for hours, contemplating the events that had occurred a few weeks before. The events that preceded the fateful meeting between Clary and the shadow hunters.

He had been thinking about Clary and how she was so weak, and yet so strong in so man ways.

He had been thinking about Jace, who was acting different lately. Not exactly distant, but seeming as though he wished he were elsewhere

He had been thinking about Isabelle, and how she'd been teasing him even more, as of late. Especially about a certain warlock who had fastidiously saved his life. A certain warlock who just happened to live in the general area of Brooklyn in which he now walked.

Not completely certain of what it might possibly accomplish, he turned down the street on which Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn's trendy warehouse loft was located.

The weather was fair, and it had that faint air of Autumn. The scent of falling leaves was on the wind, as was the briskness Alec often associated with the end of summer in Manhattan.

He arrived at the door and looked at it momentarily before rapping gently. He stood waiting for a moment, suddenly feeling rather stupid. He was about to leave, when Magnus answered the door wearing tight black pants, and a deep fuchsia tank top.

"What?! I'm trying to sleep!" He growled. Realising it was Alec, a coy grin began to play upon his lips.

"Oh, it's you. Have you come to keep me company. You know, it gets quite _gelid_ this time of year"

Blushing uncontrollably, Alec avoided Magnus' feline gaze, preferring instead to stare fixedly on the spot of rust on the doorway.

"I just wanted to thank you properly, y'know, for healing me…"

Alec felt his face go impossibly redder than before, and was completely appalled by his own peculiar lack of confidence.

Magnus laughed a hollow chuckle.

"Just like a Lightwood." He replied, "Always so concerned with such frivolous formalities. Listen, _honey, _I did what I did, because I wanted to. It turned out to be rather fun. As it were, healing such wounds is a rather, hands on business."

Alec didn't believe it was _possible_, for his face to go any darker.

"Well, I just…" He trailed off.

Magnus stared at him with a mixture of curiosity and delight.

"I suppose, you might as well come in for a drink." He said, "It's been a while since I've had any visitors, and I have a feeling this could turn interesting."

To his own surprise, Alec found himself entering Magnus' abode and ascending the stairs into the lounge. He seated himself on a green love seat. Magnus left and returned momentarily with two glasses of pink, fizzing liquid. Alec looked at it suspiciously, and Magnus scoffed.

"_It's grapefruit soda."_ He said in a pseudo-offended tone.

"Oh." Alec took a sip of the soda, and enjoyed the bittersweet flavor slightly before swallowing.

"So, what brings you to my lovely home in Brooklyn? Not exactly walking distance from the institute."

"I… I'm really not sure." He answered truthfully, glancing sideways at Magnus, who was eyeing him with a look of glee.

"Perhaps you were looking for an unbiased opinion on your tortuous life?"

"Maybe…"

"Well, honey, I can't help if you don't dish!"

So Alec explained to Magnus all his problems. His attraction for his almost brother, and jealousy of his newfound family. His unrest in his own family, his parents and Hodges suspicious departure.

"Now, that _is_ interesting. It's nice to see you shadow hunters also have your fair share of drama."

Alec smiled lightly and chuckled into his half empty glass.

"I have to be honest though, I can't really help in most of those areas. The only one I _can_ help in is the romantic part, seeing as I have quite a bit of experience in that area."

Alec looked at him expectantly, and found he was no longer embarrassed by Magnus. He examined his catlike eyes, and marvelled at their unnatural hue. He admired the light upward curve of his lips, giving a look of pompous knowing.

"Honestly, sweetie, unrequited love is no fun at all. The problem with being gay is you tend to fall for those who could never possibly return those feelingd."

Alec hadn't noticed that Magnus had moved closer to him and was stroking his chin gently with one hand, head cocked to one side.

"I've always found" Magnus said in a husky tone, "That we should just, enjoy life. Amuse ourselves."

Alec found himself drawing closer to Magnus, hypnotised by his incredible eyes. After a moment, their lips met in a sweet, but all too brief, peck. Both pulled away slightly, connecting through their eyes. Alec boldly closed the space between them pressing his lips firmly against Magnus. He gently opened Magnus mouth and then their tongues met.

Then, control seemed to break, and Alec pinned Magnus to the love seat. Fiercely, he kissed Magnus and explored his mouth with his tongue. He felt a need to feel more, and, intoxicated by Magnus sweet and spicy flavour, he ran his hand under Magnus' top, running his fingers along the smooth, slightly built musculature of his chest, he felt a nipple stud, and pinched it gently. Magnus gasped and Alec used the opportunity to further explore his mouth.

Magnus sat up and continued to kiss Alec, trailing kisses down the left side of his neck. He stopped when her reached the line of his shirt, and stared at Alec.

"Well then…" he said, pausing to kiss Alec again, "I was right! This was an interesting visit. However, I have some business that I must, most regrettably, attend to. But please, do stop by again." He said beguilingly.

With one last kiss, Alec left the home of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and began the trip back to the institute.

---

When Alec returned to the institute later that evening Jace was in the foyer, having obviously just returned from some mysterious outing. He looked at Alec, and he saw Jace's eyes flicker to his collar and then back to his face.

"Hey Alec," he said nonchalantly, "What have you been up to today? I haven't seen you since this morning."

Annoyed and disturbed by Jaces peculiar attitude he replied with a stubborn 'Nothing' and 'I'm going to bed.'

He felt Jace watching him as he went up the stairs, and chastised himself for the thoughts of a certain warlock, that were certainly not pg-13. He walked into the en suite bathroom and began to brush his teeth, when he noticed something on his neck. Small, but obvious, it was a hickey. Deep purple in hue, and slightly swollen.

Realizing what Jace had seen sent shivers of fear down Alec's spine. Then his thoughts turned to how he had gotten the hickey, and he brushed his teeth, and went to bed.

So yeah, that should be that. Good, bad? Out of character? Please review.


End file.
